Factor Miedo
by Zty
Summary: P.O.V de Darkrai haciendo un monologo sobre su vida y a lo que se enfrenta y como lo apartan de la sociedad. pasen y vean que no se arrepentiran, SongFic


**Antes de empezar quiero decir algo ni pokémon ni la canción me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucros lo hago para que tu lo disfrutes**

**Factor Miedo **

Ser yo no es fácil, vives con la constante realidad de que nadie se querrá acercar a ti, ni siquiera si eres amable y bondadoso

_Este es el momento..._

_Listos para el encuentro..._

_6 contra mí, solo besaran el pavimento..._

_Tengo los elementos desde el sexto hasta el primero..._

_Recuérdalo soy el factor miedo._

Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo Cresselia: _Tienes un gran poder, una gran fuerza. Aunque no sea tu voluntad, provocas terribles pesadillas a las personas y a los Pokémon a tu alrededor... Por eso viniste aquí... A la Isla Lunanueva... Aquí no hay nadie más que tú... Nadie a quien puedas arrastrar a tus pesadillas..._

_Desde niño estuve rondando a tus espaldas,_

_Soy tu sudor, soy tu terror,_

_Soy la raíz de todos tus traumas..._

_Para que tratar de tomar las cosas con calma..._

_Seguiré siendo la trama que te deja sin saliva,_

_Te alertas, te alarmas, pierdes las energías..._

_Tratar de vencerme es tu peor alternativa,_

_Llores o rías, siempre sigo reflejado_

_En tus pupilas, soy común..._

_Soy el dueño de toda adrenalina..._

_Este no es un juego así es que lucha por tu vida,_

_Vine a destrozarte sabes muy bien que puedo..._

_Ya sabes bien quien soy... me llaman factor miedo._

Ella tiene razón, yo no sirvo para otra cosa más que para dar miedo y sufrimiento a los que me rodean, por eso no tengo amigos ni nadie que me quiera.

_Siempre habito en tu conciencia,_

_Soy la esencia del horror,_

_Me rinden reverencias cuando se altera tu respiración..._

_Late tu corazón con ritmos acelerados,_

_Nadie esta preparado para ser_

_Humillado, torturado, sometido..._

_Salen por los lados dando gritos y alaridos..._

_¿Estas decidido a llegar al extremo?_

Una vez intente hacer amigos, fui con un niño en ciudad Canela, al principio se asusto por verme, pero luego se tranquilizo, la dulce inocencia de los niños es tan tierna, todo iba bien, jugamos, nos divertimos… incluso reímos, hasta que llego la noche y el pobre niño cayó en una horrible pesadilla, yo sabía que debía huir o algo malo me pasaría, así que como un cobarde, me fui corriendo de nuevo a mi isla.

_Soy como u veneno que se integra a tu sistema..._

_Corro por tus venas, la pena será tu condena,_

_En el campo de batalla, donde tu valentía está a prueba..._

_Para vencerme... no temerle a la muerte_

_Tendrá que ser tu lema._

Es frustrante, creo que me voy a resignar a ser alguien amargado y sin amigos, alguien que solo mira por sí mismo, empezare a disfrutar de causar pesadillas y me reiré de los tormentos de la gente y de los pokémon, descubrirán que es el miedo en realidad y pagaran por cómo me han tratado.

_Este es el momento, listos para el encuentro..._

_6 contra mi besaran el pavimento._

_Tengo los elementos desde el sexto hasta el primero..._

_Recuérdalo. Soy el factor miedo._

¿Qué es eso? ¿Un humano? ¿Cómo llego aquí? Eso no importa será el primero en sufrir mi venganza, un Torrterra, JA, será cosa de minutos acabar con el… Como es posible ese Torrterra solo ya casi me vence, es muy fuerte y yo estoy muy débil, creo que me voy a desmallar… el humano me arrojo una pelota blanca con rojo y ahora estoy atrapado dentro de ella, ¡Maldito, pagara por hacerme esto!

_Siento tu temor en cargo..._

_En lo profundo, a diario en 1 gigante_

_Mar de humillación te tumbo..._

_Siente mi presencia, soy el que murmura,_

_Quieres jugar conmigo... sufres de locura?_

_Cada vez sofoco más tu cuerpo empapado..._

_Soy quien ha creado lo que te aterroriza,_

_Ascos, náuseas, pruebas infinitas..._

_En este momento tu corazón palpita..._

_Gritas, suplicas y lloras que no siga,_

_Y tu que asegurabas que fácil ganarías,_

_Ya no te arrepientas, no empezaras de cero..._

_Sabes no me eh presentado..._

_Mi nombre es factor miedo._

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde mi captura, al principio me sentía mal, me sacaba de la esfera y yo intentaba atacarlo y me devolvía a la esfera. Un día me saco y me tenía un plato de comida esperándome yo tenía tanta hambre que no me importo y lo devore, el me sonrió y yo lo mire extrañado, fue entonces cuando me dijo algo que me hizo perder todo el odio que le tenía: _comiste bien campeón, eso espero, sabes deberías de dejar de atacarme, se que estas enojado también se todo lo que has sufrido, pero te prometo que si tú me dejas de atacar yo seré tu amigo y no te preocupes por las pesadillas, esto (_el saco una pluma brillante de su camisa que traía colgada a forma collar_)me protege de ellas._

_Este es el momento, listos para el encuentro..._

_6 contra mi besaran el pavimento._

_Tengo los elementos desde el sexto hasta el primero..._

_Recuérdalo... Soy el factor miedo._

Desde ese día ese humano se convirtió en mi compañero y amigo, ha beses me hace entrena y pelear con otros pokémon pero eso solo me vuelve más fuerte y siempre está allí conmigo, él y sus otros pokémon que también se volvieron mis amigos: El Torrterra con el que me enfrente, un Empoleon, un Infernape, un Lopunny y un Staraptor, todos se volvieron mis amigos. Y yo sé algo que daría la vida por este humano y que este humano daría la vida por mí ¿Por qué?, Porque somos amigos

**Este es final de mi fic, si te gusto deja tu comentario y si no también, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.**

**P.D. 1: La canción es Factor miedo del Cartel de Santa**

**P.D. 2: Si te gusta Deadpool entra a mi perfil y lee la primera historia de Deadpool en español**


End file.
